pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
REGenesis
250px left Like its predecessor, REGenesis had no title screen, so this will have to suffice. |Game Title=REGenesis |Full Title=Genesis 1.5 |Series=Soul Symphony |Serial=SSGen-B |Style=Myst-like |Created By=Krierre House |Main Character=Adam |Main Villain=Unknown Umbrian boss }} REGenesis is the informal title for a remake of the first game in the Soul Symphony series, which was simply titled Genesis. The remake has many new elements while omitting some elements of the old. In many ways it may be considered a separate game. !!!!!WARNING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!! About the Remake of Genesis Though the first incarnation of Genesis created by Krierre House was a great success, it's creator felt that the original game was too hastily made and was a sub-par example of their abilities. Remade Genesis or REGenesis as it will be known throughout this article, is more to the creators liking. Aside from the art, little has changed in terms of game play, puzzles are all the same, and game mechanics differed little to none. A few aspects were taken out from the original game that evoked dislike among its fan base, however. Another reason for why REGenesis was created is due to the fact that the last two games of the Soul Symphony Series trilogy, Exile and Revelation, were created a few years after Genesis. The art of both games are completely different from Genesis, the remake being closer to both games in terms of art. So for the reason of cohesiveness, it had to be remade. Krierre House has gone to such lengths for canon that they have bumped down Genesis a "pilot" of sorts, segueing the "true" Genesis. Visual Differences Though visually different, both games share one thing in common, their grandiosity. Both games are set in a massive building with towering pillars and gigantic statues. The game is meant to make the player feel small in the grand scheme of things and both incarnations project this theme magnificently. REGenesis is more finely tuned and streamlined, taking out things that are unnecessary, as such, it has a smaller amount of screens than its predecessor. Genesis' art had more emphasis on detail and flavor, obvious from its baroque inspired statuaries and rooms. Every single item is painstakingly detailed to capture the true essence of Baroque. As the style of baroque, the church is created with materials such as gold, silver, copper, jade, and especially marble. Marble adorns the entire church, whether it's in the slight swirls of the floor or in the visage of the mythological statues. Pillars are either towering women or beautiful caryatids, reminiscent of ancient greek and roman make. Grotesques line every nook and cranny, sublime yet amazonian women hold up roofs and awnings. Originally designed to make the game more haunting, a sea of stone faces in a world set where the only living thing are the birds and the player. It gives a sense of life where there is little to none. The Basilica of Heaven, the massive church where Adam is entombed, is set deep underground where little light streams through. This created a misty effect of darkness with streams of light piercing through corners and broken rooftops. REGenesis turns the entire project into a whole new direction however. The art is tuned to make it more crisp. This is achieved by the usage of ink to line the pillars, statues and walls. The artist wanted to keep the same feeling of bombastic flair to the entire game without loading it up with too much "gaudy" and "pompous" decor that the other game had in bushels. Pillars, windows, doors and walls are more streamlined and statues are placed with care and thought. Paintings are a new addition, placed in tasteful frames even though they're frescoes. The Basilica is now set high above the world, gone is the fog of darkness and in comes the deluge of clouds. Since the blanket of ichor has been cast aside (at least for now), there is little need for the streams of light, so what is it replaced with? Reflectiveness. The floors, still made of polished marble, reflect the area around it. This visual trick gives the entire room a bigger feel. The detail is all in the reflections, without it, the entire place seems unfinished. The Inventory screen of the original game is also different. It showed little in terms of creativity, having a stylized "Inventory" flanked by fleur de lises and a section promptly labeled as "age" underneath it. The new screen has been welcomed with open arms and is a huge step up from its predecessor. Two ionic columns hold up a freeze where cherubs sit upon and hold up the word Inventory in latin (Peculiaris). Embossed on the freeze itself is the latin word for age, Aetas. The new inventory screen also has the more realistic benefit of room. The original had ample space, and was never intended to "run out of space". The new one however has a limited amount of room and can easily be filled since the same inventory is carried onto the three games. REGenesis also boasts the very first battle of any kind to take place in Krierre Games. Genesis boasted 30 screens while REGenesis amounts to 13. Though REGenesis hasn't received as high acclaim as Genesis, it does have its fans. Screen Differences In the next few segments, I will be placing the differences of both games screen by screen. I will also add a few notes as to the puzzles and the items that can be found. Note this is not a walkthrough for Genesis, for that please follow the link. There are also a lot of screens that have either been taken away or will reappear in later installments of the Soul Symphony Series. These rooms are Stair to Gallery, Eastern Gallery, Western Gallery, Stair to Dome, East Dome, West Dome, North Dome and Labyrinth. Since many screens were compounded or stashed away, Krierre House has added five new screens with new puzzles to help smooth the transition from the ending of Genesis to Exile. These screens will also be covered below "N/A (Aur and Ain un Deux)" *This screen was not included in the remake. "Altar of the Fallen Messiah (Forgotten World + Jesus Room)" “Guardian Angel of God beside me, There to teach and watch beside me, In the darkness, guard and hide me, In the trials of life to guide me.” *Both the Forgotten World and Jesus Room was pushed into one screen. *The dead priest is still there by his pillar, however, Jesus on the cross of Angels is replaced by a statue of Guardian Ariangel. *There is also an unnamed statue to the right hand side. *Exit down to go to the Chamber of the 12 Children Cloth Bible (Statue) Gold Cross (Bible) Vial (Dead Priest) Ruby Ring (Dead Priest) Frankincense (Bible) Mercury (Altar Statue) Longinus Pot x 3 "Chamber of the 12 Children (Zodiac Room + Alchemy Wing + Southern Entrance)" Aries: “I want toys that destroys the rest. The thing that sparks all life, is best.” Taurus: “Beauty is within all things, and so it must remain. The earth is bountiful, spring and fall, Winter, summer, I enjoy them all.” Gemini: “Wisdom and knowledge and poetry, Gives me wings and sets me free. Secrets, lies, its all the same. Communication is my middle name.” Cancer: “Lunar gloom, to protect from doom.” Leo: “Glory be to the brightest star, praised above. In all its glory and beauty is what I love.” Virgo: “All should be in order, I praise to that. Clean, simple, as all it should. White and lovely as it could.” Libra: “Balance is my highest call, It’s what I choose to be. If u can give me equality, then so be it. Light is born, dark is born, all is harmony. Love is in all that we see within it.” Scorpio: “Emote, relation, to attain salvation.” Sagittarius: “I seek the freedom in the spiritual state. That sparks my souls fire, would be great.” Capricorn: “This world is full of traditional things. My choice is that of old retort. Your wealth can be your last resort.” Aquarius: “All that is here, I have seen more than once. I crave the glitter of something new. I am the keeper of the unknown knowledge. I wish for something true.” Pisces: “…………………” *This chamber is segmented into 4 screens while the original had 8. *The Alchemy Wing is now found inside the chamber in its own niche to the north between the statues of The Angel of the Dice and The Angel of the Scroll. *The once mythological figures representing Zodiac signs are now replaced by statues of Angels that adorn the Bridge of Angels in Italy. *Apollo, Hermes, and Odin's Raven still represent the recipes required to create the Philosophers Stone and the Pyre of Alchemy still remains there. *The painting to the south is a hint for the upcoming game Exile and the painting above it represents Adam and Eve being created by the hands of God. *The painting above the doors to the west is the famous "Creation of Adam". *The first screen holds the Angel of the Amphora, Angel of the Staff, Angel of the Spear, and the Angel of the Cross; Exit up to go to the Altar of the Fallen Messiah, down, left or right. *Left from the first screen holds the Angel of the Crown of Thorns, Angel of the Nails, Angel of the Dice, the Alchemy Niche, and the Angel of the Scroll; Exit left or right. *Right from the first screen holds the Angel of the Book, Angel of the Shroud, the painting niche, and the Angel of the Orb; Exit left or right. *Down from the first screen (originally the Southern Entrance) holds the Angel of the Veil, and the doors to the outside; Exit up to the outside, down, left or right. Cloth "Terrace of Forgotten Hopes (Adam and Eve Tree + Outside)" “An Angel fallen, by chosen right. To seek the human of lunar light. Give thy wings, redeem thy flight. To bear the children that crowns the night. Deeper still, thy forbidden sin. Seek the one that lies within. Who bears the mark of seven grins. Undo the evils of Man’s lost kin.” *The Adam and Eve tree, once a warped mass of branches representing a male and female with ivy as the snake, is now as blunt as can be, and is also now a fountain holding holy water. *The massively baroque style of the Outside screen, is now replaced by a more modern looking, unrailed terrace overlooking a canopy of clouds. *Exit down to the Hall of Princes or all the way down to Basilica of Heaven. Apple of Sophia (Adam and Eve Fountain) Rope (Dead priest) Emerald Ring (Dead priest) Coin Purse (Dead priest) Rosary (Dead priest) Gold Beads (Rosary) Silver Beads (Rosary) Silver Cross (Rosary) Feathers Holy Water (Adam and Eve Fountain) Dried Myrrh "Hall of Princes (Medusa Fountain)" “-SALIGIA-Return to the one that released the first. The one who tempted with inner thirst. Beware however to conceal the “burst“. Will also release the worst.” *The once ominous Medusa Fountain is replaced by a smaller version and clearer doors. *What once was two screens now became one, with the remake boasting a wonderful painting of trees above the Ira Door. *Exit down to go outside and up to the Beginning of the End. Angelus Encyclopedia Serpentarius Pot x 4 Pearl (Pot) Rock (Pot) The Origin of the 12 Children The Story of Night and Day Quin Arcana Umbria Sophia Transcripts of Ancient Mineral Views Recipes The Beginning of the End (Labyrinth + Melchicense + Gasphrrh +Balthazold)" *The Labyrinth was a huge hit among the fans and so it was not a surprise that once it was taken away, the fans would go crazy. *What once was 8 screens now became one. *There are now six wise men, three are fake and three are real, each one has a plaque with their name on it. *All statues are now skeletons and not just the nativity scene on the doors. *Nezareth and Ginkus were also moved from the Jesus Room to here, flanking the window of the northern star. Seashell (Melchior) "The Beginning of the End - Chancery of Time (N/A)" *Completely new, made just for REGenesis. *Utilizes the powers of magic to traverse through the next few screens, specifically, wind magic. *In this screen you can see all 12 paintings, though the only place you can see Ignus (I) and Vividarium (VIII) *Exit down to the Tabernacle of Winds. "Tabernacle of Winds - Chancery of Time (N/A)" *Also new, showcasing the four winds as well as a massive clock; split into two screens. *Paintings around the room are misnomers for numbers; each painting is named with roman numerals. *The frescoes above the paintings are the solutions to the puzzle, each one named by a combination of three of the names of the paintings. *The frescoes is as follows: North (Vigil cum Xerampelinae en Xystus), East (Viator en Intervigilium en Vividarium), West (Xiphias inter Inandantia un Iudicium), and South (Inaundax inter Ignus Venus). *The massive clock also has names of the seasons in roman. *The first screen holds Zephyrus Anemoi, Euros Anemoi, numbers 1 - 7, most of the western painting, all of the northern painting, some of the eastern painting, Inundantia (II), Iudicium (III), Intervigilium (IIII), Venus (V), Viator (VI), and Vigil (VII); Exit up, down, left or right. *The second screen holds Notos Anemoi, Boreas Anemoi, numbers 8 - 12, some of the eastern painting, all of the southern painting, some of the western painting, Inanundax (IX), Xystus (X), Xermapelinae (XI), and Xiphias (XII); Exit up, down, left or right. *This clock will play a huge role in the games to come. Scroll Flute Globe Lyre Silk Cloth Gold Crown Lute Mask of Humor Mask of Tragedy (release all winds) "Mousai Amphitheater (N/A)" *Another brand new screen featuring the Nine Muses. *All statues have plaques that feature their name as well as a number that helps the player with the puzzle above. *Each number corresponds to where all three hands of the clock must face in order to get the right item. *Muses are Calliope V, Euterpe II, Clio IIII, Erato X, Melpomene XII.III.VI.IX, Polyhymna XI, Terpsichore VII, Thalia I, and Urania VIII. *All muses but Melpomene are reaching out for something. *Exit up or down to Basilica of Heaven. "Basilica of Heaven (N/A)" “This is the work we all have done. The sins of all from the sins of one. Man has strived, and God undone. Let Mercy befall none.” *Last of the new screens, this is the Entrance/Exit for the Basilica of Heaven. *Magic is also required to exit this place and onto Exile. *The seven statues, The Seven Councilors of Babel, are where the masks of the Umbrians were locked, until the player released them by offering the Medusa Fountain the Apple of Sophia/Philosophers Stone. *Only one of the masks remain, Utilis, and when taken, releases the first boss battle. *Once beaten, the boss disappears and Pride becomes your shadow. *All statues are faceless save for Utilis. *The statues are Pride, Sloth, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed. Mask of Envy Epitaph of Saluna Walkthrough The walkthrough below only covers up to the Chancery of Time and after, basically the new screens provided in REGenesis. *Use wind magic to float down to the Chancery of Time. *Put all hands on Ignus to get the Mask of Humor. *Put all hands on Inundantia to get the Flute. *Put all hands on Intervigilium to get the Scroll. *Put all hands on Venus to get the Gold Crown. *Put all hands on Vigil to get the Lyre. *Put all hands on Vividarium to get the Globe. *Put all hands on Xystus to get the Lute. *Put all hands on Xermapelinae to get the Silk Cloth. *Place the hour hand on 10, the minute hand on 11, and the second hand on 12 to release the northern winds. *Place the hour hand on 4, the minute hand on 5, and the second hand on 6 to release the western winds. *Place the hour hand on 1, the minute hand on 2, and the second hand on 3 to release the eastern winds. *Place the hour hand on 7, the minute hand on 8, and the second hand on 9 to release the southern winds. *Solving the puzzle of the winds allows Adam to teleport to any screen he has previously visited with a single thought. *Solving the frescoes' puzzles nets you the Mask of Tragedy. *Jump down via wind magic to the muses and give Caliope the gold crown, Euterpe the flute, Clio the scroll, Erato the lute, Polyhymna the silk cloth, Terpsichore the lyre, Thalia the mask of comedy, Urania the globe, and Melpomene the mask of tragedy, this unlocks the door to the exit. *Go out to the exit and grab the mask of envy. *Fight the Boss battle and win. *Fly out of the hole to end the remake. Ending The ending sees Adam escape the Basilica of Heaven into the world outside. Never will he ever have to face the disillusionment of being captive in a baroque prison then being thrust into a quintessentially better world. Buildings look similar, the feeling is sublime, and the decor flow together seamlessly. However, an ancient enemy looms across this new world. The puzzles and traps of the Basilica did little to keep Adam within his sacred sanctuary, easing the burdens of his foes. What DID happen to the denizens of the Basilica of Heaven and what was Adam being vehemently protected from? Questions become answered and more mysteries reveal themselves from the shadow as our hero traverses the trials of, Exile. Category:Soul Symphony Category:Remakes